Gorgon Petragon (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Gorgon Petragon *'Relatives:' **Symak (paternal grandfather) **Tanith (paternal grandmother) **Korath (father) **Milena (mother) **Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) **Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) **Myrra (wife, deceased) **Alecto Petragon (daughter) **Petras Petragon (son) **Blackagar Boltagon (paternal cousin) **Maximus Boltagon (paternal cousin) **Ahura Boltagon (paternal first cousin once removed) *'Affiliation:' **Inhuman Royal Family **Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission **Universal Inhumans **Inhuman Royal Guard **New Attilan Security Force (formerly) **Galactic Council (formerly) **Attilan Militia (formerly) *'Citizenship:' **Attilan **New Attilan *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Occupation:' **Royal administrator **Bodyguard **Commander of militia **Teacher **Lord High Commander of the Imperial Guard of Attilan **Viceroy to the Unspoken (formerly) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'7" *'Weight:' 485 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Unusual Features:' Hooves *'Origin:' Inhuman *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Attilan Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Physiology: Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman physical attributes as a result of a combination of his unique heritage and exposure to the Terrigen Mists on two separate occasions. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Gorgon is superhumanly strong, more so than most other Inhumans and was previously capable of lifting at least 40 tons. However, it is believed that he can handle more. His current strength since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis is unrevealed, but the upper limit is presumed to be exponentially higher than it previously was. It is believed that, since his Secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon is able to lift anywhere between 80 to 100 tons. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Gorgon's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He could previously exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. His current stamina is unknown, but it takes a liter of tiletamine to keep him unconscious, and this dosage must be given hourly in order to be effective, so his stamina is much higher. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Gorgon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Gorgon's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissue of Gorgon's body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. Gorgon can withstand impact and blunt force traumas that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer from only mild discomfort. However, Gorgon is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to a human. For example, he can be hurt by weapons composed of conventional materials. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If injured, Gorgon is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical trauma is about twice that of a human. Kinetic Shockwaves: Gorgon's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone or cause seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, Gorgon can generate shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter Scale or 9.5 if near a fault line. Abilities Formidable Hand-to-Hand Combatant Weaknesses Compromised Immunity: Like all Inhumans, while being physically superior to humans in most aspects, Gorgon's resistance to diseases and recovery time from diseases is slower than that of a human. Low Intelligence: Since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon's intelligence has been compromised. Category:Individuals Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission Category:Universal Inhumans Category:Inhuman Royal Guard Category:New Attilan Security Force Category:Galactic Council Category:Attilanians Category:New Attilanians Category:Bodyguards Category:Military Commanders Category:Administrators Category:Teachers Category:Males Category:6'7" Category:485 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Hooves Category:Inhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Attilan Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Vibration Emission Category:Martial Arts Category:Compromised Immunity Category:Low Intelligence Category:Pollution Vulnerability